


totally worth it

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Halloween, M/M, Sterek Week 2019, SterekHalloween5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: With his hand still clutching Cora’s in a death grip, Derek hunches over, trying to catch his breath. He looks back at his sisters to yell at them for making him come, except it’s not his sisters behind him. Directly behind him is the scary clown.Oh shit.Screaming, Derek yanks his hand free and falls back, landing with a dull thud.The scary clown from the box rips the mask off its face and holds its hands out like it's approaching a wounded animal. “It’s okay! I’m not really a clown! I’m 147lbs of pale skin and fragile bones. Pretty sure you could break me, dude.”





	totally worth it

**Author's Note:**

> oh my dudes!!!!! it's been a year, a YEAR! since i posted my first sterek fic... holy moly! and you'd think the first one would have been a halloween story but, alas, 'twas not... boo, i know! lol but on this anniversary, i have done it right! of course, i also wrote this for [sterek week](https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/post/186692500671/hey-hey-sterek-fans-today-is-the-day-that-we) and it helps that the prompt is halloween, but we'll just say that i thought of it myself bahahahaha
> 
> as always [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/) is a goddess for allowing me to blow up her dm's when i'm writing and reading everything through, and [jake](https://lasenbyphoenix.tumblr.com/) is amazeballs for letting me throw this at him at the last minute for a fresh pair of eyes. i love you guys!
> 
> but, as always!  
*what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Derek’s not sure why he allowed his sisters to drag him out tonight. He hates Halloween. No, that’s not fair. He hates being _ out _on Halloween. Especially here. The crowd is large, the line too long to get into the haunted house. 

On top of that, the actors, completely decked out in their garish costumes, kind of freak him out. He shivers in anticipation of the horrors that await as soon as they cross the threshold. Or he’s shivering because of the frigid temperature as they stand outside in the long line. Yeah, he’ll go with that.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Cora says with a scoff. And okay, yeah, _ maybe, _ but this is not Derek’s idea of a good time. Only crazy people enjoy being yelled at or chased by maniacs wielding blade-less chainsaws. Simply put, Derek doesn’t like to be scared. Doesn’t like the way dread pools in his belly as his body screams _ runrunrun _ from whatever lurks in the dark. 

The next hour passes far too slowly for his liking. He could be home, in bed, laid out with a good book or daydreaming about his crush, the cute guy in calculus, whose fair skin is speckled with beauty marks. By the time their group finally reaches the front, Derek’s a ball of nerves. Naturally, that means Laura and Cora push him ahead, so he’s first to pass through the doorway.

At first, the house is quiet. Not a peaceful quiet, not a calming quiet.

It’s the kind of quiet that makes his pulse quicken and skin crawl.

He reaches back until Cora’s hand is secured in his own.

“Ridiculous,” she repeats, this time long and drawn out, with a groan, an evident attempt to shame him. Derek doesn’t care though. If his sisters wanted him to come so bad, then they’ll comfort him in this small way.

But, of course, that also means he can’t set the pace, because Cora keeps tugging him back every time he tries to rush through a room with a harsh, “_slow down_!”

For the most part, he’s fine. Even when Cora releases his hand after it becomes too warm and sweaty. Maybe it’s the look on his face, but this is a rare occurrence where Derek is happy for his supposed resting bitch face since none of the actors have jumped out or gotten in his personal space like he’s sure they’re supposed to. It is their job, after all. He snorts at the idea but maybe next year he should apply to work for the haunted house. It would fit since people often tell him he looks like a wanted fugitive, complete with murder brows.

But then they walk into a room with creepy dolls and a tremor runs through him. 

He _ hates _ creepy dolls. He’s never been able to sit through _ Child’s Play _ or _ Annabelle_. He noped right out of the room when Laura was watching _ Dead Silence _ the other day. The stillness of the room is unsettling. It certainly doesn’t help that there’s a large jack-in-the-box in the corner and Derek knows, he just knows, that as soon as he walks by something’s going to—

“_Ahh_!” 

He screams when the top pops open and a scary clown jumps out. Not paying attention, Derek starts running and reaches back blindly, grabbing Cora’s hand again as he exits the room. Maybe it’s the look of fear on his face, but no one stops him as he barrels his way through the rest of the house.

Cold air fills his lungs when he stumbles outside.

With his hand still clutching Cora’s in a death grip, Derek hunches over, trying to catch his breath. He looks back at his sisters to yell at them for making him come, except it’s not his sisters behind him. Directly behind him is the scary clown.

_ Oh shit_. 

Screaming, Derek yanks his hand free and falls back, landing with a dull _ thud_.

The scary clown from the box rips the mask off its face and holds its hands out like it's approaching a wounded animal. “It’s okay! I’m not really a clown! I’m 147lbs of pale skin and fragile bones. Pretty sure you could break me, dude.”

Derek’s heart races, but now that mask is off, he’s not sure if it’s because of the scare or if it’s because he recognizes the scary clown. Stiles Stilinski, the cute guy from calculus, aka his crush since freshman year of high school.

The sound of his sisters’ laughter draws his attention and embarrassment floods over him when realization hits. Instead of his sister’s hand, he must have grabbed Stiles’s. “Oh my G— I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay. I, uh, I brought your friends for you,” Stiles’s now free hand makes a wide gesture behind him where Derek’s sisters are doubled over laughing. “Figured that’s what you were going for when, uh, when—”

“Yeah,” Derek says, cutting him off. “I wasn’t— I just kinda grabbed—”

“No, it’s okay, really. It’s, uh, probably the most entertained I’ve been since I started working here.”

Derek’s about to open his mouth and apologize again when someone familiar runs out of the house yelling for Stiles. 

Stiles looks back. “Yo, Scotty! What’s up?”

“Dude! We’ve got like ten more groups going through. Get Derek’s number and flirt later!”

The mask goes flying as Stiles chucks it at Scott McCall, who Derek knows has been Stiles’s best friend since grade school. “Dude! Worst wingman ever!”

“We’re _ working_!” Scott moves out of the way as more people exit the house, shrieking with delight. “Just tell him how much you wanna have his babies and get back in the box!”

“Oh. My. God!” Stiles runs those long fingers that Derek fantasizes about through his chestnut hair. The groan he emits is apparent exasperation. “Scott! Go away!” 

Derek clears his throat to cover a snicker. “So.”

When Stiles turns back, his skin is flushed pink and he looks delectable. “Yeah, I’ve gotta…”

Stiles turns to leave and Derek reaches out, taking a chance. Scott _ did _say Stiles wanted to have his babies, so it’s a safe assumption. “My number? Did you not—” But then Derek realizes that Stiles probably wouldn’t have his phone on him since he’s working. “Uh, I mean, nevermi—”

“Here.” Laura pops up next to him, holding a piece of paper, and Derek recognizes his number written in Laura’s chicken scratch. “This place closes at midnight, right?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically and Laura hums her approval. “Good. I expect his phone to ring by at least 12:30. There’s a diner by our house that’s 24-hours. Sound good?”

“So good. I’ll call you, yeah?” 

Stiles is looking at him now and all Derek can do is stand there shocked until Scott comes back and physically yanks Stiles back towards the house. “Dude, you’re so gonna get fired. Did you at least get his number?” 

Stiles holds the paper up like it’s a prize and beams at him. Before he disappears back into the house, Stiles peeks his head out of the doorway. “I can call you, right? We’ll go out to that diner?”

“Geez, Derek-” Cora groans, crossing her arms- “just put the guy out of his misery and tell him you write Mr. Stilinski-Hale in your notebooks and you’d be honored for him to be your baby daddy!” 

Derek pointedly ignores her and would be embarrassed except that he hears Stiles yell for Scott. “Scotty! I’m gonna date him so hard.”

“_Yeah, that’s awesome, now get in the box_” is followed by a yelp and Stiles is gone, likely pulled away by Scott.

Derek can’t help but chuckle. He’s in complete disbelief over what just happened. Laura startles him when she tugs on his arm, pulling him towards their car. He’d forgotten she was there. “You are so whipped. Also, you’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome?” he says with a laugh. “But did you seriously have to ask Stiles out _ for me_?”

He’s shoved in the back of the car, Cora cackling as she yells, “_s__hotgun_!”

Laura shakes her head as she climbs in the driver's seat. “Well, considering you’ve been pining for four years? _ Yeah_. Again, you’re welcome.”

* * *

  
Derek enters the house early in the morning, the sun peeking over the horizon. The door closes with a soft _ snick, _ and he sighs, falling against it. There’s a tingle on his lips where Stiles kissed him only moments ago. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Laura says with a smirk as she steps out of the kitchen. She crosses her arms and leans against the doorway.

Cora appears beside her with an equally impressive grin. “Did you _ just _ get home?”

Groaning, Derek pushes away and pads across the floor, heading towards the stairs. “I’m going to bed,” he says, purposefully ignoring their comments. 

“_You’re welcome_!” Laura's yell echoes down the hall as his foot hits the first step. 

Shaking his head, Derek pinches the bridge of his nose before calling out a clenched, “_thank you_,” knowing she’s always going to hold this over him, but after his night with Stiles, it’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
